yume2kkifandomcom-20200223-history
Shield Owl World
|BGM = 2_21, 2_2 (Monochrome Stairs), bluetile_moon (Prismatic Tent) |Map ID = 0491, 0493, 0495 |Primary = 710 }} Shield Owl World (盾梟世界, Tate Fukurō Sekai) is one of the main worlds accessible from The Nexus. Features Shield Owl World is a large scrolling world filled with checkered isometric walkways, and is home to many large multicolored owl people. The area is decorated by dead trees, grass, and pools of strange red water. This area highly resembles Shield Folk World from Yume nikki, containing similar geometric tribal people. Just northwest of the entrance is a strange white hole in the ground, leading down to a monochrome staircase. At the bottom of the staircase there is a large human-like creature with an open wound, surrounded by black pools of blood. Going into it will take you to the Flooded Baths. Down to the southeast of the entrance is a strange formation of red vines, which Urotsuki can use as a seat, and a pair of purple pillars. Walking through the pillars will take you to a small clearing in a forest of purple claw-like trees. At the bottom-right of the clearing is an obscured path through the claw-trees, branching in many different directions away from the clearing. Following the paths up towards the northeast will lead you to a lone shield owl man, lost in the forest. If you chainsaw it, the pattern on its body will invert colors. Moving down the southeast path from the clearing will lead you to another open area where a neon plant creature can be found wandering around. There are two paths branching from this area, one directly to the south and one off to the west which leads to a little area with a sane shadow lady. Down the southern path is another fork in the road, with a densely covered path immediately to the right leading to a small pink bear carrying a white spear. When interacted with, it will take you to the upper part of the River Road. This path is one-way. To the left of the hidden path is a more open one leading down past the shadow lady to another clearing with four pointy purple tents. Entering the tent with the doorway will take you to the Prismatic Tent Prismatic Tent Inside, the Prismatic Tent is a rather large, angular structure with vibrant iridescent walls, which are constantly shifting in color. Other tents can be seen beyond its psychedelic confines, changing colors with the walls. There are two doors in the tent. One of them is located at the top of the furthest northeast corridor, which will take you to The Downfall Garden. The other is found in the bottom section of the tent, which will lead you to a second part of the tent. Exiting this part will lead you to an isolated section of the previous claw forest. The section features weird black structures on the left, and two paths on the right. The upper path leads to a smiling green creature that can be killed used the chainsaw, while the lower path leads to a bridge fenced by multicolored circles whose exit is currently blocked off. Directions Nexus → Shield Owl World Trivia *There is a chance that two Shadow ??? chasers will appear in the claw-tree forest clearing and slowly chase after Urotsuki. Gallery Monoshield.png|Monochrome Staircase Clawtents1.png Rainbowtent.png Category:Locations Category:710